Kaito's Harem
by Man Of Shaq Fu
Summary: A series of lemons between Kaito and various female Vocaloids plus Sonico because I needed to even out the harem count. Contains lemons of an explicit and possibly offensive nature. PWP.
1. Miku Hatsune

"Ugh...it's so hot today," Kaito commented after taking a rest from pushing the lawnmower, taking a drink from a bottle of water. His blue tank top was dripping with sweat as he worked in the lush gardens of the mansion grounds. The heat from the sun was overwhelming, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was the humidity in the air, causing the heat to be unpleasantly sticky.

Kaito had a pretty good amount of stamina. But the humid heat was nearly unbearable and making him exceedingly uncomfortable. He couldn't take it anymore; he quickly removed his tank top, leaving him shirtless and glistening with sweat. Feeling a cool sensation on skin, he smiled and stared up to the sky. For a few moments, he breathed in and out. After using the top to wipe his brow, he tied it around his right arm and continued to push the lawnmower.

His fellow singer Miku Hatsune had asked him to do this. The blue-haired young man had nothing else to do, so he accepted without a second thought. However, Kaito hadn't foreseen the insane heat and humidity on this day. Still, he's not the one to go back on his word or leave a task unfinished.

A few minutes later, Kaito was getting back to business doing her gardening. It was still hot, but he was almost done with his task of clipping the hedges. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand on his chest and a pair of large breasts pressed against his back.

"Whoah!" he cried out as he jumped away from the source of the touch. A small giggle was heard from behind him. Turning around, he saw that Miku Hatsune was standing there in grey dress that she usually wore in public. She had a devious smile on her face.

"Jesus, Miku. Don't scare me like that," he grumbled at her. The aqua-haired girl didn't say much and continued to smirk at him. She continued staring at him, and Kaito blushed once he realized that she was scrutinizing his upper torso and liking what she saw.

"Do you work out?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"Oh...no reason," she said nonchalantly. Leaning down and turning away from Kaito, she picked up the toolbox. Kaito blushed again when he saw that her panties were being revealed. They were green-and-white, as well as being small enough for visible cameltoe. There was also a visible stain in her crotch.

After placing the toolbox on a stone bench, Miku licked her lips and approached him. Kaito was positive that getting in close and invading his personal space were intentional. Her shampoo tickled Kaito's nostrils and resulted in his face being redder. She ran her hands up his chest, feeling his smooth skin.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked as she seductively bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaito nervously averted his gaze.

"Sure. It'd be nice to cool off from all this work. But I'm not finished with this...so...are you okay with that?"

For a moment, Miku diverted her gaze towards the house and a look of displeasure appeared upon her countenance. However, she quickly returned to staring deep into Kaito's blue eyes. Licking her lips, she grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from the hedges.

Before he knew it, Kaito was inside of the Hatsune mansion. It was a beautiful Baroque mansion, with checkered grey and white marble tiles and lovely walls made of mahogany wood. A red carpet ran through all the hallways, leaving Kaito breathless.

He still lacked a shirt, so the change from hot to cool was shocking; the blue-haired young man shivered due to the change in temperature. The focus on the temperature was blown away when he was being thrown down onto a couch.

"Miku! What's going on?!"

As Kaito continued to express his shock, Miku Hatsune stood over him for only a few seconds before she straddled his lap and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled herself into a deep kiss with Kaito, sticking her tongue into his mouth and probing it thoroughly. His blue eyes shot wide open before slowly closing them and embracing her.

Their tongues danced and clashed, entwined and tangled as they swapped saliva. Kaito felt the warmth and wetness of her sloppy kiss, saliva drooling slightly out of her mouth as they intensely made out. Miku was getting even hotter, beginning to grind against his crotch.

Mmm...mmmph...mwah...chuu...

After a few minutes of making out, Miku pulled away from the kiss. For a split second, their lips were connected by a string of saliva which dissipated soon after. They were silent for a moment, staring into each others eyes and feeling the other's breath on their face.

Miku broke the silence.

"I want you...I want you so bad," the aqua-haired girl panted, "Whenever I look at you, I get so hot inside. I've been masturbating a whole lot to your photoshoots, and I finally have the chance to get my lust sated. So fuck me. Fuck me hard..."

The girl with aqua twin-tails untied her tie and threw it to the side, followed by the rest of her attire. Stopping at her green-and-white shimapan underwear, Miku left her figure bare for Kaito's eyes.

Miku was drop-dead sexy. She had a shapely yet slender figure, with her flawless pale skin making her seem like she was made out of marble. Her breasts were a decent size; big but not too big. Kaito estimated that she was a double-C cup to a D-cup.

As they continued to make out, she grabbed his crotch. Miku felt the erection attempting to break free from its prison. After eliciting a small shriek from him with a squeeze, she removed the buckle from Kaito's waist. Then, she exited from the kiss and proceeded to pull it down along with his boxers.

"Whoa…" she breathed.

His erect cock sprang upward, shocking Miku for a few seconds before she smiled and knelt down between his legs. She put both her hand around the giant 11-inch long 3-inch wide monster. Kaito emitted a soft moan as she gently ran both of her small hands down the length of his shaft. The twin-tailed woman chuckled before licking the tip, running her tongue around it.

Gripping the base of his shaft, Miku took as much as she could inside of her mouth. The blue-haired young man groaned as she slathered his member with saliva, running her nimble tongue around his hard and veiny shaft.

Slurp...schuup…shlup…

Miku's fellatio was loud and shameless, letting loud slurping sounds echo throughout the halls. She was a cum-starved little slut, and she wanted anyone who could hear to know it. Kaito was moaning and groaning as he placed his hands around her head in order to steady her attack.

As she continued to suck on his cock, Miku felt herself getting unbearably wet and aroused. Using her free hand, she slipped off her panties to reveal her soaked cunt. The twin-tailed singer then reached down to her nether regions and slid her finger across her vulva. A shiver went up her spine as the pleasure rushed through her body.

Kaito's head leant backward as the idol sucked and licked his tool; as the sensation went through his body, he continued to moan and groan as the tingle of sexual pleasure was felt on his dick. The inside of her mouth was hot and wet as she fellated him.

Miku directed her tongue towards the veins, running the tip up and down the shaft to feel the pulsing blood running through it. She continued to finger her pussy at an insane rate, but began to unhook her bra. She threw it aside in order to let her breasts hang out, then grabbed her free hand in order to massage her breasts. Kaito watched her masturbating and felt the pressure build up in his cock.

The fact that the blue-haired young man was getting very close to cumming did not go unnoticed by the aqua-haired idol orally stimulating him. In fact, in her desire for his seed she began to fellate him at an insane speed. She felt the veins in his cock tighten as he prepared to cum.

"Miku...I'm cumming...uuaagh!" Kaito grunted, thrusting forward into Miku's mouth. She felt her mouth flood with a warm and sticky liquid, and tried to swallow as much as she could before ejecting it from her mouth. A few more spurts of white liquid were squirted onto her face before the semen stopped.

"Kaito...your cum tastes sooooo good...it's my new favorite drink," she giggled. The twin-tailed girl licked her lips to clean some of her face before climbing up to straddle Kaito's penis, which remained massive and throbbing. She steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest, then dropped down to engulf his dick.

"Oh god...it's huge and feels good~! Kaito, your dick is the best..." Miku panted. She rolled her hips forward and drove his cock even deeper into her hole. Kaito wrapped his arms around her head and pulled her into a deep kiss, dominating the inside of her mouth. Miku melted like butter into his arms, bouncing up and down on his lap.

Her breasts heaved up and down as she tilted her head back to emit a loud groan, followed by desperate screams of desire for Kaito's meat. He pulled her into another kiss, swapping massive amounts of saliva; the liquid began to leak out of their mouths.

Pressing against Kaito's hard body was making Miku feel like she was touching the sky. His skin was pale, soft and smooth; barely a hair existed on his body. His eyes were like looking into two deep pools of water. His body was attractively muscular, with a rock hard 8-pack on his stomach, a pair of defined pectoral muscles, and lean muscle on his arms.

Miku separated from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva in between their lips and continuing to impale herself upon his gloriously large cock. It was so big that it felt like her pussy was being permanently reshaped to fit it; to her, it seemed unlikely that any other penis would fulfill her wanton desires and slutty fantasies. No, she needed the kind of cock that belonged to a stud like Kaito. And right now, that cock was going to make her cum as hit her G-spot over and over again.

"Oh, God...fuck...Kaito, I'm gonna cum! Cumming!" Miku screamed out, feeling her walls tighten around his cock. However, the blue-eyed young man continued to hammer his tool into her even as her orgasm rushed throughout her body. The combination caused Miku's eyes to roll back into her head and her tongue lolled out, panting loudly like a dog. Kaito's hips did not stop thrusting, so the orgasm was punctuated by stimulation. Her body wriggled from side to side, causing her breasts to shake up and down.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh sounded throughout the halls of the gigantic house. The two lovers didn't care who heard them; they were too busy paying attention to each other, entwined in each others bodies. Miku didn't care most of all because she was immersed in the pleasure that Kaito was giving her, getting addicted to the sensations that her body was feeling. At this point, her twintails were gone and her aqua hair flew all around her writhing body that flung sweat all over the place.

"Uggh...uwah! Kaito...I want you to cum in me...ah! I'll become Kaito's personal cumdumpster that no one else can use!"

The singer with blue hair pulled Miku in for another kiss and proceeded to swap large amounts of saliva with her. Pushing himself further into her and making her cum over and over again, Kaito had an idea. He reached down and cupped his hand around her firm ass. She responded by moaning into the kiss.

Kaito smirked as the girl with aqua hair bobbed up and down on his lap. She had been fucked silly; while moaning like a common street whore and cumming over and over again, her pussy was warm, wet, and extremely tight on his cock. Slowly and surely, pressure began building up in his cock.

"Oh...god...Miku, I´m gonna cum…"

"Yeah...go ahead...cum inside of me...I'm gonna cum, too!"

It reached the point where he couldn't take it anymore. With one final thrust, he let forth a large amount of spunk into her pussy. Miku threw her body back, feeling her womb being filled with seed. A warm sensation went through her stomach as her lover sprayed semen inside of her. She twitched as the orgasm passed by before slumping down into his chest. While having his cock still in her, she began to massage and kiss his chest and neck.

"Kaito...you're the best," she breathed, "if...you ever need a fuck...I'll be a cumslut for you…"

"Well...thanks for that," Kaito chuckled and smiled her.

Kaito removed his cock from her pussy, leaving it slathered with a mixture of his cum and her fluids. It was still rock hard and throbbing. Miku smiled at him before speaking again.

"Oh...it looks like it needs some cleaning," she giggled.


	2. Luka Megurine

In Kaito's contract, it was a requirement that he work out to retain a lean yet muscular build. Crypton wanted him to be beach-ready if they needed him to be, ready to show off the goods at any time. His producer put in perspective of male anime character types. Gakupo Kamui was the beautiful and sensitive biseinen. Len Kagamine was the cute and innocent shota. Kaito's personality was the sexy and suave bishonen. In order to complete the trilogy, he had appeal to a fanbase desiring masculinity. That meant muscle.

So, today he was waiting for his fellow idol Luka Megurine to arrive at his penthouse apartment. She had offered to be a personal trainer for him because his regular one was unable to make it, and this is the first time she was going to come over. He was sitting on the couch in a t-shirt and athletic shorts, waiting for her to arrive.

 _Knock-knock!_

Kaito got up and opened the door. Luka Kamui (neé Megurine) was standing there with a cocked hip, clad in a skimpy white tank-top that revealed a decent amount of her midriff and a pair of black and white dolphin shorts with red Converse sneakers and white calf-length socks. Her pink hair was tied up into an attractively tomboyish ponytail. On her hand was a wedding ring.

"Hey, Luka! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she greeted him politely before stepping inside. She smiled at him before opening the door to the weight room in his apartment. Kaito followed her inside, just to see her lay down the exercise equipment on a bench.

As usual, Kaito removed his shirt to start doing his training. His trainer was okay with it, so it wasn't really a problem with him; why should it be a problem with her? The young man couldn't help but notice the fact that Luka looked away from him with her face being red as a tomato.

"Alright...your personal trainer has instructed me on your routine. So let's get started on some stretches…"

Kaito was familiar with these exercises, so he went along with them. For a few hours, Luka and Kaito lifted, stretched, and trained his body to it's limits. However, one thing became noticeable after a while. The pink-haired woman needed to relieve herself quite a bit and her nipples were straining through her sheer shirt.. He continued to train his body while she spent a large time in the bathroom.

The blue-haired young man was getting increasingly annoyed with her constantly leaving him to do absolutely nothing. When he was doing pull-ups, he decided that he would try to investigate what the hell she could be doing in there.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to the bathroom…" she declared. It was his opportunity.

"But you just went…"

Once she exited the room, Kaito let himself down from the pull-up bar and followed suit. Then, he followed her to the bathroom. The door was closed, but the woman hadn't locked the door; he inferred that she had rushed through and had forgotten. Clearing his throat, he knocked once.

"You in there?

When Kaito opened the door, his face went bright red. Luka sat on the toilet with her panties down to her ankles, legs spread apart to reveal her sopping pussy. Her right hand lay in front of it, while her other hand gripped one of her large breasts through the sheer cotton fabric of her tank top. Her face was bright red and sweating heavily as she dug her fingers inside her cunt.

"Mmmph...hah...Kaito-sama...I need you to fuck me because I'm so horny...stop teasing me and drive your cock through me…"

Luka slipped a bit of the tank top off to reveal her right breast. The massive udder swung forth from the opening and dangled off her chest. Fondling the surface, she then pinched her erect nipple and softly moaned. The young man in the doorway went red with embarrassment and turned to walk away.

"I'm sorr-WHOAH!"

Before he could say anything, Luka got up from the toilet and grabbed his wrist. He felt himself being dragged through the penthouse until they ended up in his bedroom, where the pink-haired woman threw herself onto his bed and slipped off her shirt to reveal the massive breasts on her voluptuous figure. Her E-cup breasts jiggled slightly as the shirt left her body.

"Luka…"

"I need to fuck...you make me so horny~!"

Kaito gulped as Luka, sweating and breathing heavily, got down on all fours and blatantly present herself for him. Her nice and tight ass was bulging through the tiny pair of tights shorts, a dark elliptical stain around her crotch. She wiggled it slightly as she enticed him forward.

"I'm so horny it's like I'm an animal in heat…Please, you have to satisfy me…" she moaned. Kaito sighed before removing his athletic shorts to reveal the fact that he was already hard as a rock. Moving towards Luka on the bed, he felt up her butt before giving it a decent smack. The woman with pink hair yelped in pain that turned into pleasure.

"More, please…" Luka begged. Kaito smirked before he gripped her shorts and panties. He pulled them down with great force to reveal her nice and tight bubble butt as well as her sopping wet pussy. Gripping her cheeks, the young-man with blue hair and blue eyes pushed his cock inside her asshole.

"Haah...it's so big! Bigger than my husbands!" Luka gasped as his cock settled itself inside of her. Gakupo was never the one for anal sex. When Kaito began to thrust into her, her moaning increased in volume and mixed with the squelching sounds from having his massive cock thrust into her ass.

Rapidly pushing his hips forward and backward, he drove into her ass. Luka's whimpers and moans were turning Kaito on more and more. Looking at the pale and spotless butt in front of him, an internal smirk formed on his face. He felt the smooth skin of her cheeks and gave them a couple squeezes, and Luka responded with loud and slutty moans, For Luka, his touch was amazingly stimulating. It sent waves and waves of pleasure throughout her body and quickly found herself becoming a pleasure-addicted slut. She couldn't think about anything other than the cock inside her ass and how every single problem in her life disappeared with it inside of her.

While continuing to thrust forward into her anus, Kaito wrapped his left arm around Luka's tiny waist in order to lift her face up to his level. She, in turn, hooked her slender right arm around his neck. They entered a deep and messy kiss, their tongues visible in the gap.

 _Mmmm...aahn...chuu..._

The saliva they exchanged began to drip down the other's cheeks, then pulled away from each other. The two removed themselves from each other's arms, and Luka let herself down to press her breasts against the floor. The satisfaction and ecstasy he was giving her as she lay down on all fours like a dog was mind-numbingly glorious. She couldn't hold herself back any longer; she had to do what she had to do when she was in the presence of such a handsome and strong young man.

"My ass feels so good...keep going… _haah!_ It's being reshaped to fit Master Kaito's cooock!"

Hearing her call him "Master" caused a bit of shock in Kaito Kaito was merciless when he was fucking her, enjoying the feeling of domination that caused her to beg and cry in a completely whorish manner. He wasn't normally into this sort of maledom play, but as long as she was happy with it he was perfectly willing to go along. It didn't feel to bad for him, either; her ass fit tightly around his cock. Her ponytail fell away from her head, letting her soft and silky smooth hair tumble down her back.

"Master...I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

Kaito felt her asshole clamp down on his increasingly pressure filled cock before he let loose a large amount of spunk from his dick. Cum flowed inside her anus, painting the inside of her ass white. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out in the most slutty and shameless way that Kaito had ever seen. Luka's world of reason and logic seemed to fall away, replaced with an instinctual drive to breed with an alpha-male. She couldn't stop anymore, but the bliss and ecstasy of her orgasm was broken for a few moments. Looking back, she saw that his cock had exited her asshole and was standing upright. As Luka gazed upon the thick and veiny pole and the massive testes that were filled with sperm, she felt herself drooling.

Kaito thrusted into her at high speed and with ferocious intensity. The feeling of her pussy was amazing; it was soft and warm and wet, and it felt so good on his cock. With each thrust into her pussy, her ass and breasts jiggled up and down. Loud squishing noises echoed throughout the room as he pounded her over and over again. Luka's mind was going blank with pleasure, and all she could think about was the feeling that he was giving. She could live like this forever: just drowning herself in pleasure day after day, night after night. If she went back to Gakupo, he couldn't even make her moan let alone cum.

"Oh,yeah...fuck me more...fuuuuck...I'm such an unfaithful goddamn slut…" Luka panted.

"Indeed you are," Kaito growled with a wry smile on his face. The blue-eyed man gritted his teeth and gripped Luka's ass as he hammered her insides, his fingers indenting into the deep skin of her butt. Her moans increased in volume until he felt her walls close down upon his cock at a high speed. A shiver ran down her spine as she orgasmed. Her back arched, causing her breasts to wobble.

"UAAGH!" the pink-haired woman cried out as she squirted out of her pussy. It was better than anything that Gakupo could have given her; the guy couldn't even come close to matching the sex machine pumping his massive pole inside and out of her slutty cunt. Sweat poured off their bodies as the two fucked like animals, abandoning everything to their breeding instincts.

Continuing to pump into her pussy, Kaito spanked her once more. She whimpered while she let masochistic pleasure. Suddenly and without warning, he lifted her up and slammed her against the window of the bedroom. Luka's breasts pressed up against the window looking out over the city streets. Her face was bright red and she was breathing raggedly while her tongue hung out of her mouth.

"Master's massive cock is shaping my insides so that I can only cum with his dick…"

Kaito pulled the pink-haired woman into another deep kiss, allowing her to feel his torso muscles. They were hard and thick, making her somehow even more aroused than she was. Luka didn't feel ashamed any longer for sleeping with another man. She was deeply in love with the man who was fucking her right now, and she never wanted to leave his side. The blue-haired man had a touch that made her feel like she was floating up to heaven, an ecstasy that she had never felt before. He made her cum over and over and over again like she had never cum before. He was worthy of being called "Master", and thus making herself available for him to satisfy his sexual drive whenever he felt like it would be perfectly fine.

The moaning and groaning of the two animalistic lovers was loud, punctuated with the screams of every orgasm that Luka felt. The fact that they were in a luxury penthouse apartment was the saving grace of the people below them, who otherwise would have heard every single sound of flesh slapping against flesh and all the moans and whimpers from the two. Luka's erect nipples slid up and down the window.

A tingle traveled up Kaito's spine while he thrusted into his new harem member. He let out a sigh while Luka's pussy tightened on his cock. As his massive member slid in and out of her hole, he felt the pressure of all of his cum build up. Kaito tried his hardest to hold it back, letting his lover cum many times. However, he unconsciously sped up the rate of his hips to the fastest he had ever been.

"Huh...hah...ugh...I'm gonna cum inside of you, Luka!"

"Go ahead! I want it all inside of me! Cum loads inside of me~!"

Kaito felt the pressure relax on his dick and a rush of pleasure run through his body. He let loose a laminar stream of white fluid that rapidly filled up Luka's uterus, watching her eyes roll into the back of her head. as she felt the warmth emanate from inside her stomach.

Kaito slid his cock out from Luka's pussy, catching her as she fell to the floor before carrying her to the bed. She slumped down onto the ruffled bedsheets and looked up at him with a weak smile, lidded eyes, and an open mouth. Her breasts lifted up and down with her ragged breathing. Cum was still dripping out of her ass and pussy. When the blue-haired singer lay down next to her, she cuddled up to him and began to caress his torso.

"Master…You're amazing," Luka panted, "I've never been so happy, so I'm going to be your devoted sex slave. Miku was right. I would love to be a member of your harem."

"She told you about what happened? That's why you're here?"

"Yup. She said that you deserve a harem of slutty women."

The ego-stroking words caused him to blush with embarrassment. For the next few hours, Kaito and Luka continued making love fiercely and passionately. The blue-haired man came inside the pink-haired woman over and over again.


	3. Super Sonico

Kaito's eyes fluttered open to the morning sun. Looking around, he saw that he was in his bedroom at the Hatsune mansion and that Luka and Miku were still asleep in the nude. They were clutching and caressing his torso, preventing him from getting up. Luka's hand was on his stomach while Miku's hand was on his chest. In return, his hands were around their waists.

"Mmmgh...don't leave…" Miku mumbled as she felt him squirm out from the hold they had him in.

"Master…"

"You girls…I have to see Sonico today because she wants my opinion on the clothes for her show," he frowned.

In the space of two weeks, he had entered into a polyamorous relationship with two of his fellow idols and moved from his luxury apartment to cohabitating in the mansion of Crypton's most successful idol. In proportion it wasn't a huge upgrade, but it felt like it to him.

Moving out of bed, he saw that Luka and Miku were cuddling with each other with his loss. He put on his dark blue tank top, brown trousers, and a pair of blue boxer briefs before before exiting the bedroom and down the stairs. He made his way towards the doorway, putting on his red chucks and stepping out.

After a short commute into the city, he walked on the sidewalk towards another apartment building. Going through the lobby, he selected the floor that Sonico lived on. He watched the lights travel upwards in apprehensive silence. With a _ding!_ , the elevator door slid open into the nice apartment building. The blue-haired man stepped inside and saw Sonico sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some orange juice as her breakfast.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Ah!" Sonico yelped. Her eyes widened in surprise at the handsome young man standing in the kitchen. He was leaning on the wall with a cool look in his deep blue eyes. Sonico got up from the table.

"You're here. Umm...I have the clothes all ready...so...if you'll just follow me…"

"Lead the way," Kaito told her, taking her hand. A blush went across Sonico's face and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Gripping it tightly, she led him through the apartment to a dark room. Inside the room was nothing but a red chair and a small stage with an iron pole attached. Sonico gestured for him to sit in the chair, so he did. It was extremely comfortable, so he leaned back and relaxed his body and mind.

"Alright...let me get ready," Sonico told him before she disappeared into a curtain behind the stage, leaving Kaito alone in the darkness. His mind pondered what kind of surprise remained in store for him. He knew that, considering the past few weeks, sex was probably involved.

"Ta-Da!"

Standing on the stage was a beautiful Super Sonic; Kaito went red at the sight of her attire. It was a white string micro-bikini with black strings that left little to the imagination; it was small enough to leave a gap across her bosom. The back of her swimsuit formed a g-string with a black bunny tail. Her busty and voluptuous figure was on full display, and the only other things she was wearing were a pair of high heels, black bunny ears, shirt cuffs and a bowtie collar. _No wonder she's a gravure model,_ Kaito thought.

Sonico chose a playlist of songs from her phone and a pounding electronic beat pulsed through the room. It was loud enough that Kaito could feel his body vibrating. The beat itself contained a woman's moan of sexual pleasure, leading him to guess that it was sampled from porn. It wasn't his sort of thing, but he wasn't complaining.

Super Sonico began to sway her hips in rhythm with the music, running her hands down the length of her body before going down to a squatting position and spreading her legs. She grabbed the pole as she returned to a standing position, walking a semi-circle around it.

Spinning once, she gripped the pole above her head and positioned herself in front of it. Sonico placed her left hand at her crotch. She continued to smile at a mesmerized Kaito while she humped against her hand, causing her to let out a soft moan.

After humping her hand for a few seconds, she bent down while flipping her hair at a high speed. Sonico returned to an upright position slowly and seductively, then began to gyrate her hips while running her hands up and down the length of her body with her feet planted firmly in the ground.

As soon as her hands reached her neck, she reached behind her back and began to untie the bikini. She smirked as she removed the garment slowly while leaning over. The bikini top fell off to reveal her huge tits which bounced around while she danced. Slipping and sliding over the , she tried her hardest to make herself look as sexy as possible.

Following a few minutes of dancing, Sonico took hold of the pole again and plastered herself to it. She thrusted against it and licked it while imagining doing the same to Kaito. Moaning his name in a lustful manner, she enacted a fraction of her lust onto the pole. However, her pent-up desire for the blue-haired young man in the chair remained inside of her.

Removing herself from the pole, Sonico used both of her hands to masturbate in front of him. She slid her right hand inside the bikini bottom and dug her fingers inside the soaked hole while using her left hand to grab and squeeze her breasts. All the while, the pink-haired model idol gyrated and swung her hips all around.

"Having you watch me do something so lewd...it's really turning me on!" Sonico squealed. As shameless as she was acting, seeing his gaze focus upon her naked body caused her body to heat up to infernal levels. The juices began to flow out of her pussy at a high rate and before long they stained what little clothing she wore. Sweat dripped down her body as the dancing increased in it's intensity.

Sonico paused her dance, an idea managing to break through the arousal-induced haze. She stepped down from the stage and strutted towards Kaito like a model on the catwalk, then stopped right in front of him before dropping herself down in his lap and starting to dance erotically. She rubbed her own crotch up against his while her breasts jiggled in front of him.

Realizing that his penis was getting extremely hard, she ground her hips against his groin before placing her hands on his chest. Then, she grabbed hold of the tank top and removed it from his chest. The sight of his bare torso caused her to drool slightly. His fair skin was soft, smooth and hairless while being muscled like a Greek god. With every single exhale, his muscles

Turning around, Sonico's ass presented itself to him. She shook her thong-clad butt slightly before pushing it up against the erection straining to escape from his pants, then began to wiggle it in order to rub up against the bulge. Her hips rotated at a high speed, shaking her behind in a circular motion around the cock.

"It's alright...you can touch me…" she informed the blue-haired Adonis while her nubile young body wiggled in front of him, plastering herself to him with desire in her eyes. Tentatively, he placed his hands on her tits and gave them a decent squeeze. Sonico groaned softly at his touch. Kaito continued to run his fingers down the length of her body, passing over her waist before finally grabbing hold of her ass. The model emitted a yelp of pleasure. Kaito's arm wrapped around Sonico's hair, then pulled her down to kiss her.

Their lips separated after a few moments of passionate kissing, leaving a trail of saliva between her lips. After turning around to face him again, she knelt down, unbuckled his belt and simultaneously pulled down his pants and underpants. Kaito's cock sprung forth and smacked Sonico in the face. After recovering from the slap, she stared at the throbbing tower of veiny manmeat between Kaito's legs. It smelled delicious and she began to salivate at the thought of taking the thing down her mouth before an ingenious idea popped into her head. Sonico heaved her breasts upwards and placed the cock in between her cleavage. The sensation of flesh around his cock shocked him for a second but he quickly adapted to the feeling. Sonico's tit-flesh was supple and soft like the skin of a newborn, slickened and made shiny by the sweat dripping down her body. She rubbed her breasts up and down the length of his penis, with it being large enough to emerge from the gap. Her tongue licked the tip, and she enjoyed hearing her lover's soft groans.

"Teehee...does it feel good?"

"Oh, yeah."

She continued to rub her massive tits up against his shaft at a reasonable speed, switching between moving them simultaneously and alternating between the two. Kaito shifted and groaned while the jugs slid up and down his cock. Slowly but surely, he felt himself getting ready to blow his first load. This didn't go unnoticed by Sonico, who began to speed up her paizuri to a high rate. The blue-haired singer held on for as long as he could, but it reached a point where he couldn't hold back.

"Here it comes, Sonico!"

He thrusted as he let forth a large amount of spunk. The hot, sticky liquid spurted out of the tip of his cock and splashed itself onto the pink-haired girl's tits and face. She looked like a cumslut as she opened her mouth to receive some of the semen that had just appeared. Closing her mouth, she swallowed anything that she happened to receive in her mouth. She smiled cutely at her lover.

"How does it taste, Sonico?" Kaito asked with a wry smile.

"Delicious. It's so yummy."

"Good. You want it inside of you?"

Sonico simply nodded in response. The blue-haired young man's muscular limbs flexed as he lifted her up into the air and put his hands under her thighs, pushing the bikini thong aside in order to reveal her cunt. In turn, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His throbbing pole stood erect in front of it, but was then shoved inside of her soaking cunt. Sonico's eyes shut at the feeling of being stuffed full of cock. She felt a pulse of pleasure go through her body as she orgasmed.

Kaito pumped his dick towards her insides with a hard and wet _schlop_ noise punctuating every single thrust. Once he got into a steady rhythm, Sonico adapted and was able to open her eyes for the most part. Her face was blushing red, her mouth was wide open, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, She looked shameless and slutty, with breasts and ass bouncing in the air. They kissed again, swapping saliva in the process.

"Oh god...I'm gonna cum inside of you, Sonico. Get ready to take it all!" Kaito growled with a smile on his face.

"I'm ready! Fill me with your cum and get me pregnant!"

Sonico reached her climax and arched her back while she felt the warmth emanate from inside her. Then, the feeling of her womb being painted white with semen came and blew her mind. She had never cum like this, never felt so much pleasure. Sonico had heard stories about this sexual beast of a man, but never had imagined that it would be like this. All of his touches caused electricity run through her body, and she realized that any woman who experienced this sensation would become a pleasure-loving slut who would be perfectly happy as a member of a harem full of bimbo playmates.

Kaito dropped Sonico down onto the chair, with her response being a lustful smile. She licked her lips before spreading her legs open for him to reveal her cunt, still filled with his semen. He grabbed her thighs and positioned his cock in front of her pussy. With a loud gush, he thrusted his length inside her tight pussy and rocked his hips forward to go even further.

"I can't live without your cock! I'll be just another member of your harem who is desperate for Kaito's cum!"

The massive udders on the pink-haired girl's chest bounced up and down as Kaito pounded her with rigorous energy, His back muscles flexed as his hips moved forward and backwards into her wet cunt. Her legs wrapped around his waist to steady the power of his hips before she pulled him into a kiss. The blue-haired young man quickly overpowered her, lashing his tongue all over her mouth. After pulling out, Laito noticed the huge breasts jiggling in front of him and took hold of both of them. Sonico whimpered slightly; her nipples were erect and sensitive to the extreme, resulting in a wave of pleasure as they poked against the palms of his hands. Even with his hands feeling her breasts, he continued to thrust his massive cock into her, hitting her G-spot every time.

"Ah! My breasts! My pussy! Every part of my body feels good!" she squealed. Kaito kissed her again, this time sucking her tongue and clouding her brain with arousal. With each rut of his hips, a pulse of warmth emanated from Sonico's stomach and caused her to moan softly into the kiss. The blue-haired stud felt her pussy clamp down on his cock, and a large amount of juice squirted out of the opening. She trembled from the orgasm, but he pounded into her anyways.

" _Mmmph...chu...mwah..._ I'm going to shoot it inside of you again," Kaito whispered in the pink-haired girl's ear, causing her to shiver from the feeling of his breath. The sound of his voice was deep and soothing, like soft and melty chocolate.

"Oh, yeah...fuck yeah! Cum inside of me~! I love it so much! Hah...haah….AAAAH!" she yelled as she came once more. Kaito's penis felt the bursting feeling build up inside, but he couldn't take it anymore. He increased his speed to lightning fast, causing Sonico to cum over and over again. With one final thrust, he let forth a massive amount of cum that filled her womb to the brim.

"Oh...I think I might be pregnant with Kaito's baby…"

After some more sex, Kaito and Sonico made their commute back to the Hatsune manor. While on the train, they were still horny. As such, the two engaged in an intense makeout session while feeling each others bodies. It was only a short drive to the mansion and and a limp to the front door before they got there. Opening the doorway to the mansion, they ascended the stairs and came across Miku and Luka making out in the nude. As soon as they noticed Kaito and Sonico's presence, they separated from each other and got up from the couch. Before long, the four were having group sex.


	4. Rin Kagamine

The sun shined down as Kaito Shion walked onto the beach, He caught the eyes of various people, admiring the handsome young man. Kaito was wearing a pair of blue square cut swim trunks and his blue muffler. Seeing the gravure photo shoot location ahead, he checked himself over before stepping into the line of sight of the photographer. He was a chubby man who had a soft smile behind a beard. After greeting the new arrival, another person arrived at the beach photoshoot. It was a blonde girl with short hair, and Kaito immediately recognized it as Len Kagamine's sister Rin.

Rin's figure was slender and lithe, visible in the yellow bikini and the hip-hugging daisy dukes that revealed a bit of thong. Unlike the others, the blonde young girl wasn't busty at all. She was a secure B-cup, which fit nicely with her small waist. Her petite build and pale skin helped make her even more beautiful. She smiled at him from across the set.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Let's get it together," the photographer commanded before handing a bottle to Kaito, who looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Oil up. The sun is shining, and so will you for this shoot."

Kaito simply nodded. He took the bottle and was about to squirt some of the oil on to his hand before being stopped by someone grabbing his arm. Looking up, he saw that Rin Kagamine was standing close with a smile on her face.

"Hold on. I'll do it," she offered. Kaito heard some demanding sternness in her voice, so he went along with her lead. He handed over the bottle of oil. Rin squirted some onto her hands, lathered up, then placed her small hands on his skin. They were cold and smooth, and a shiver went through the blue-haired young man's body as Rin ran her hands across his body. The blonde was impressed with his sculpted musculature and fair skin. She spread the oil all over Kaito's body and slowly but surely it began to shine in the hot sun. As she felt him up, it became apparent her body was heating up and she knew it was not from the heat. It was more internal, original from somewhere deep inside of her body.

Once Rin was finished oiling him up, it was time for the shoot to begin. Kaito put on his headphones and posed for the camera by smiling softly and putting his arm behind his head. Following this, he put his hands around his hips and tightened his muscles to show them off to the camera with a cocky smirk. Another flash, and he shifted position towards holding his right hand across his stomach with a serious expression. One more flash, and he put both arms around his head with a sultry look upon his countenance.

Rin watched as the blue-haired young Adonis strike poses that caused the heat emanating from inside her stomach to intensify. His muscles bulged and his skin glistened in the sun; when he was given a bottle of water to drink, the sight of the water dripping on to his chest was . It hypnotized her to watch him, and it only took the photographer yelling right in her ear to get her to return from her trance.

"Kagamine! Get into position with him!"

Rin jolted away from the sidelines of the photoshoot and ran up right next to Kaito, who towered over her small stature. She pressed her body against his, put her hands on his chest while she looked ahead with a flirty smile on her face. Kaito's right limb wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer. The curious hunger in her stomach rose once again. A flash followed, and then it was her turn.

It was sunset when they wrapped up the shoot. Afterwards, Rin approached Kaito in the tides and kissed him without a second thought. It caught the look of the photographer and his team, but they quickly left the two to be. The hot feeling in her stomach dissipated as the blue-haired young man wrapped his arms around the back of her head and deepened the kiss between him and her. He inserted his tongue into her mouth, and began to run his tongue around her mouth.

Rin exited the kiss, a small band of saliva between their lips remaining. They stared into each other's eyes, panting heavily for a few moments before Rin finally broke the silence.

"Something about you makes me want you…" she huffed, "so you need to satisfy me." Tackling him to the wet sand, she took ahold of Kaito's swim trunks and pulled them down with a second thought. The girl had finally figured out what she wanted; Kaito's body had made her horny and she needed some relief. When she pulled down his trunks, the thing that would relieve her made itself visible. Rin had heard gossip of the massive, veiny, thick rod but hadn't imagined it like this. Her body went hot as she stared at it.

The girl with short blonde hair slowly removed her right foot from her sandal before placing her big toe on the tip of Kaito's dick, then softly ran it up and down the length of the member. The blue-haired young man softly moaned, resulting in a small smirk forming on Rin's face. She decided to attack again, running the arch of her foot down the length of his shaft. Another tingle ran up his spine, resulting her in letting out an audible giggle.

"You're such a naughty boy," Rin commented before removing her foot from the massive throbbing shaft. She unzipped the crotch of her tiny jean short-shorts, then wiggled her hips to move it down the length of her beautiful legs in order to leave her sitting in her bikini. Kaito could see that her cunt was wet, even through the fabric of the bottom. She got on all fours and crawled towards his erection, then lifted herself up over it before moving her thong aside. Finally, she dropped herself onto the thing and felt her tight pussy being penetrated by his cock. The blonde-haired young girl settled her calves next to his thighs in the cowgirl position.

Leaning her head back, she took a few moments to catch her breath and adjust to the feeling. At this point, there was no way for her to go back. He was so big and she was so tight that the adjustment rendered her pussy unable to take a cock smaller than his. She steadied herself before looking back towards him, licking her lips before taking the first move. Rin thrust her hips forward and impaled herself even further on his manhood.

Kaito grabbed hold of her waist as her hips rolled forwards, thrusting upwards in sync to the beauty on top of his member. Rin put her hands behind her head as she bounced up and down, driving her lover's huge cock into her insides. Her smaller tits still heaved up and down with each of his powerful hip thrusts, but didn't travel all over the place. Despite not being as busty as some of the other girls, she was still beautiful.

"Agh...haah...fuck yeah, you're gonna make me cum, Kaito. It feels really good…" she groaned, still riding his cock. It felt really good to have such a huge thing inside of her tight little cunt. She took hold of one of her nipples, and began tweaking them through her bikini to cause even more pleasure to run through her body. The tide washed over the two lovers again, but they continued to make love. The sweat dripping down their bodies glistened in the sun setting over the ocean.

Rin threw her head back and moaned loudly. Kaito smiled slightly, then moved his hands upward towards her tits before grabbing the bikini string and removing it from her body. The B-cup breasts, with the extremely erect nipples that displayed her intense amount of arousal. He cupped his hands around her breasts and fondled them, feeling the smooth skin of her breasts then surprising her by attacking her nipples.

"Oh...you're so good…" she panted as he pinched her erect and pink nubs. The blonde-haired idol leaned down towards him, pressing her hands against his cut pectoral muscles, and pecked his lips before going in deeper. She slid her tongue into his mouth while continuing to ride the big cock inside of her pussy. Her arms wrapped around his head before she started running her hands through Kaito's mane of soft and silky hair while kissing him.

"Mmmph...mmm...mwah...Rin," Kaito breathed as he moved out of the kiss, "I'm going to cum soon." Rin didn't respond; instead, she kissed him again and increased the rate at which she bucked her hips against his. The two lovers moved their pelvic areas in sync with each others, where Kaito began to feel himself on the brink of releasing inside of her.

"Here I come! I'm gonna fill your pussy with my jizz!"

"Please do! I can no longer live without this cock!"

When the moment came, the blue-haired idol thrust his hips upward into her pussy while arching his back and reaming her insides. He painted the inside of her womb white with his cum. Rin screamed as she felt her pussy being filled with the warm baby batter and came to a revelation. This is what she needed and wanted from this man for the rest of her life.

Kaito finished cumming, then pulled out of her cunt. She moaned as his cock exited from her hole, which still had his semen in her pussy. His dick was dripping with a mixture of her juices and his fluid, so she leaned forward and began licking it off of the still erect cock. He grunted as the stimulation from her tongue resulted in him getting even harder than he had been before.. A wry smile formed upon Kaito's face before rolling the Kagamine sister onto her back.

The young man with blue hair gripped her calves and left her pussy, still filled with his cum, wide open. Kaito's cock had remained steel-hard even after giving Rin a deep dicking, and she prepared for him to enter her. With a loud gushing noise, he thrust his cock inside of her. Rin's mouth shot open as she orgasmed. A warm pleasure burst throughout her body, and she arched her back while her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"You've come already? Geez, you really are a slut," Kaito growled in a smug tone of voice, continuing to thrust into her tight pussy. She returned to keeping her back on the wet sand, and managed to shoot him a look through her lidded eyes and blushing red face. She bit her lip before retorting to him.

"I thought you were nicer...hah...what's with the dirty talk?" she asked him back. Rin looked away from her lover, but then looked back at him and responded, "Fine...you want me to be a slut for your cock...I'll be perfectly fine being a haremette." The blue-haired young man raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring about her knowledge of a "harem".

"You have no idea how the rumors spread, do you? The news of your cock spread...haaah...spread so fast."

Kaito sighed before turning to focus upon his lover once again. He moved her calves, stretching them out and lifting her legs over his shoulders. Groaning, he rutted his hips forwards and thrusted even harder into her womb. A cry rang out as she orgasmed again, her pussy tightening around his member while he thrusted throughout the explosion.

The water washed over Rin, soaking her hair and resulting in her looking even more sexy. Unlike the horny vixens that made up the rest of his harem, Rin still retained a minute amount her dignity. Even as she screamed for him to fuck her, she reminded him of a beautiful flower; when he heard her squealing in sexual pleasure, he realized that she had still been turned into a cumslut like the other members of his harem.

"Kaito...your cock is so big and fat...ugh...from now on, no one else will fit…" she groaned, writhing on the brown sand. He didn't respond to her praises; rather, he sped up and jackhammered into her and causing her to cum over and over again in rapid succession. Once one orgasm ended, another burst of ecstasy followed.

The constant orgasms caused Rin's pussy to clamp down as hard as it could while juices squirted out of the edges, increasing the build-up in the blue-haired young man's cock. In turn, he sped up to the fast that he had ever been. Kaito's breath became ragged as he pounded her insides, transforming into a loud moan as he came inside of her.

"Uaaagh…" he groaned. Rin's mouth simply dropped open as the final burst of stimulation made her brain go blank with pleasure. Her warm pussy overflowed with his cum to the point that the warmth from his first ejaculation hadn't gone away. This cum was the only thing she could think about anymore, and the man that she loved was the only one who could provide it.

The sun was almost completely set when they finished, and they were resting on the sand nude. Rin relaxed on Kaito's torso, caressing and kissing it while his arm wrapped around her waist in order to hold her close. Cum dripped out of her vagina.

"You want to come back to my place? There's plenty of space there…" he asked out of the blue, a soft and soothing smile on his face. The girl on his chest smiled in a similar manner back at him while nodding.

"I'd love to," she answered sweetly before they kissed again.


	5. The Harem

"Oof!"

"Hehehe...gotcha~!"

Kaito recovered and swung another pillow in Miku's direction, but she barely dodged it in order for it to hit Luka. She shook the impact off before retaliating against Miku for letting her get hit. The sole male ducked to avoid a hit from behind by Sonico. The pink-haired model was then caught by surprise, as Rin directed a pillow at her butt.

He was at an idol sleepover at Miku Hatsune's mansion along with his lovers. It had been a fun and bright party, and he was enjoying it immensely. However, his most pressing concern was how little they were wearing. All five of them were in their underwear, with Kaito stripped down to his boxers and the girls wearing skimpy lingerie around him with no shame whatsoever. Sonico and Luka were wearing sexy lace bras and panties in blue and pink, respectively. Miku had on her green-and white shimapan while Rin wore a yellow bra and black shorts.

More than once, they had started to lez it up right in front of him. They had been sweatily groping each other all night, occasionally grabbing butts and breasts or kissing each other. But for now, he was simply having a fun little pillow fight with his fellow idols. So, he had to go with the flow. He was getting tired and wanted to go to bed. However, he wanted to take a shower before bed. Flopping down onto the bed, he sighed in exhaustion.

"I'm going to take a shower, m'kay?" he informed the girls as he got out of the bed. They nodded as a group, giggling with mischievous smiles upon their faces. He opened the door to the hall and looked back slightly, seeing the girls engaged in kissing and groping once more.

Stepping into the shower room, he stripped down to the nude before wrapping a towel around his waist. The shower was large and rustic, with gold handles and exquisite porcelain all around him. He turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up. warning, the doors to the bathroom opened and all four of his harem stepped through the door and into the shower with him. They were completely naked, revealing their nubile figures to him. From Sonico's massive chest and curvaceous figure to Rin's tiny and slender bod, it was all beautiful. The rivulets of water dripping down their bodies made it even better.

As soon as the water heated up, Kaito was surrounded by his lovers. Miku, Luka, Rin, and Sonico pressed their bodies against him and looked up with intense desire in their eyes, hands traveling all around his naked body. He felt their visibly erect nipples on his skin as each of them begged for him to fuck them first, felt his own nipples being licked, and felt plush feminine flesh all over.

"We're hopelessly slutty sows for you to breed!" Miku cried out, breathing heavily and eyes lidded.

"Please...give us your dick Master…we can't live without it…" Luka echoed her sentiment.

"Jesus Christ, you girls are such insatiable sluts," Kaito sighed, "How the hell do I deal with such naughty little bitches?"

"Fuck us~!" their voices sounded in union, answering with the only solution. With a small smile on his face, Kaito wrapped his muscle-bound arms around Miku and Sonico at his sides before going into a kiss with Miku while Sonico massaged his muscular chest, running her hand up and down his defined pecs and eight-pack abs. The sight turned Luka and Rin, and the blonde young woman grabbed the pink-haired singer's breasts as they began to make out.

As he alternated between the mouths of two horny girls and watch the two other girls engage in lesbianism, Kaito's massive prick began to solidify and rise up into an erection; of course, this did not escape the attention of the cock-hungry women around him. Miku and Sonico removed the towel, letting forth all 13 inches. They wrapped their fingers around it and began to run their hands down it's length.

"No matter how many times I see it, this cock always shocks me…" Miku whispered before she knelt down and began worshiping it with her tongue. Since her experience with Kaito, she had been constantly horny and desired nothing more than big cocks like the one in front of her right now. Stallion-level cocks like his were a valuable resources in this world, and Kaito's was an extremely rare specimen. Miku licked the tip of it and proceeded to take some of it down of her mouth.

Miku's eyes stared upward as she gagged on Kaito's dick. Sonico responded by moving up towards Kaito's face, pulling him into a wet kiss. She wrapped her arms around the shoulders, caressing his torso and tweaking his nipples.

Watching the wet bodies of the three was unbearable to the two girls to whom Kaito was not paying attention to. As she made out with Rin, Luka was moaning into the kiss as she stimulated her clitoris. The blonde's smaller breasts pushed up against her own, allowing their erect nipples to touch and raise her arousal even more. The woman with pink-hair slashed her tongue horizontally across her partner's mouth. Rin fought back with her own tongue, tangling it with Luka's.

The blue haired young man pulled out of his kiss with Sonico in order to look down at the ahegao-ing twin-tailed bitch situated in between his legs. Wet sucking noises emitted from Miku's mouth as it was was stuffed with penis, taking all 13 inches into her mouth and making it difficult to breathe; still, she kept it slathered with her saliva in order to obtain the sticky jizz that she desired so much. The cock had pulsing veins around it that Miku targeted with her tongue. Wet sucking noises resounded throughout the shower as she fellated his cock.

Kaito's groaned into his kiss with Sonico while thrusting his hips forward, reaching the point where his big dick eventually gave in to pleasure.A massive amount of cum sprayed from his cock and landed on Miku's face, where she licked her lips then grabbed Sonico's waist to pull her down to her level. Their lips closed in on each other before Miku slid her tongue into her mouth, passing the cum from one horny slut to another. The two shared his semen for a few moments before pulling apart, leaving a string of spunk between their lips.

Sonico's breasts squished against the glass in order to leave her sopping wet vagina fully exposed. Miku giggled slightly as Kaito positioned himself in front of the pink-haired model's cunt. Feeling slightly sadistic, he decided to tease her by pressing the tip of his cock against her vulva. Sonico moaned loudly, but then looked back in confusion when she realized that she hadn't been stuffed with the cock she adored so much.

"Beg for it," Kaito commanded coolly. The aqua-haired girl draped over him tittered slightly at his dominant behavior, kissing and nuzzling his neck. The girl smooshed against the wall bit her lip before beginning to beg while wiggling her bubble butt, letting her flesh jiggle.

"Please stick your massive fucking dick in my dirty fucking cunt and fuck me so I can't see straight!" Sonico pleaded, looking back at the blue-haired young man with a desperate and slutty appearance. It was completely and utterly humiliating for her, but she couldn't help but enjoy it. Breathing raggedly, she saw Kaito looking towards Miku and smiled at her wryly.

"Miku, what do you think? Does she get my cock? She's been so naughty..." he asked. She smiled back at him before answering, "Obviously...the only way she'll get better is if she's satisfied." Kaito cocked his head to the side, then forcefully plunged into Sonico's twat. Finally, she had it inside of her and waves of pleasure ran through her with each buck of Kaito's hips.

"It's here! Kaito's cock is here!" she cried out. Her mind quickly went blank, replaced with the thought of Kaito's huge manhood. The thickness, the length, the fact that it had morphed her pussy into being unable to accept any smaller dicks... these thoughts poured into her mind. Sonico would be ready for him anytime the alpha male stud with blue hair who was inside her wanted to fuck.

Seeing Sonico get a dicking made Luka and Rin realize they couldn't take it anymore. Pulling out of the kiss, Rin lay Luka down on the floor. Spreading her legs, she revealed that her slit was slick with fluids. The blonde interlocked the pinkette's legs with her own and pressed her pussy against it. As their vulvae came into contact, they both came. Being a member in an a harem, the only cock they liked is the one belonging to the master of the harem. When it came to other women, the rules were different.

Amid the moans and sounds of flesh colliding, a loud _whack_ sounded throughout the bathroom, enhanced by the acoustics. Kaito had just spanked Sonico's big ass while ramming her pussy. It jiggled hypnotically, tempting him to do it again, with the pink-haired idol's cries for more being the aspect that sealed her fate. He slapped her on the ass once more, leaving the alabaster cheeks flushed with a red hand print.

Getting fucked hard was taking its toll; Sonico's eyes rolled up and tongue lolled out, with her massive tits pressed against the shower door. It looked like an animal in heat was trapped in a cage and was being satisfied by the monster cock inside of it. Kaito felt the walls close down on his cock, resulting in him speeding it up.

Rin and Luka had continued their lesbian bliss, making out and rubbing their pussies together in a wriggling mass of sweaty skin. The girl with blonde hair had a deviant thought in her head enter, then grabbed the pink-haired woman's hips. She shrieked as she flipped her over in order to end up in a 69 position. Luka's cute and wet twat dripped with honey that she eagerly lapped up.

Sonico's tenth orgasm caused her pussy to tighten around the blue haired young man's cock to the point where he couldn't hold back anymore. His thrusting increased in speed where Sonico's moans turned into huffing breaths that fully displayed how much mind-blowing pleasure filled her mind. Sex and cum was the only thing she could think about.

"Guh...Sonico, get ready!"

"Yeah! Cum inside! I'm your cum-bucket, so everything is okay!"

Cum quickly flooded the inside of Sonico's cunt, painting the walls white. She threw her head back, eyes rolled upwards, and quivered as the warm feeling inside of her cunt emanated throughout her entire body. The fluid overflowed out of her twat, dripping to the shower floor when Kaito pulled out. Sonico looked back at him and smiled weakly.

The orgy had been going on long enough to the point where the water had run cold and was weakening the penis of the man at the center of it all. Quickly staggering out of the shower room, the five of them settled in the bedroom nearby. It was a gold four-post bed with red and white sheets and it was the location where Kaito's cock sprung back into action.

Miku lay down at the center of the bed, where the muscular blue-haired man proceeded to grab hold of her thighs and spread her legs. The thick rod in between his legs plunged inside of her; with a shriek, her back arched as she came. Kaito pistoned inside of her cunt at a steady pace, but it was enough for Miku to cum once more. Her large breasts bounced up and down with each hard thrust.

Rin took hold of one of her jiggling tits, kneading and squeezing the supple skin. A moan emitted from the mouth of the twin-tailed girl because of the stimulation. Miku then faced an attack from the right, where Luka went in close to make out with her. As Kaito fucked Miku, he came to the realization of his lifetime. Such horny, naughty sluts needed a penis to keep them from going completely crazy, and his was perfect for the job. His duty was to fuck sluts all day and all night long; since these four were ultra-slutty, they needed the dick of a handsome alpha male like himself. He was a harem king, whether he liked it or not. The ego-surge from this realization that every pussy in this house would be open to his dick whenever he wanted to fuck made him thrust his dick further into Miku.

"Ah...ah...it's so amazing! Kaito, you're the best fucking lay that has ever lived! Your monster cock makes me feel so good!" she screamed after she removed her mouth from Luka's. The blue-haired idol leaned in close and kissed her, taking the place of Luka in a lip-lock while Miku's legs wrapped around his waist. Her breasts moulded against his muscular flat chest while his buttocks flexed with each piston of his hips.

Luka and Rin moved into each other's arms, eyes lidded and faces extremely red. Their lesbian bliss was beginning to run on fumes and they wanted a dick inside of them. They made out, grabbed each other's asses and tits while moaning into the kiss and observing their Master fucking. Suddenly, they felt another presence among them. Sonico had gotten up from her orgasm-induced stupor and wanted more sex. She gripped the two's breasts, squeezing them and feeling their erect nipples against the palm of her hand.

"Ugh...I'm cumming, Miku!" the blue haired young man groaned after removing his lips from hers, leaving a string of saliva. The twin-tailed girl didn't respond with words. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and her breath a ragged and huffy pant. Kaito simply smirked before he began to speed up his thrusts to a rate comparable to a cheetah. Her walls closed in and squeezed upon Kaito's dick, but it finally happened. With one final thrust of his hips, the handsome blue-haired young idol let forth a laminar stream of cum that quickly filled her cunt to the brim.

A loud, wet sound accompanied the cock sliding out of Miku's pussy, the white fluid dripping out of the slit. Miku weakly smiled and managed to say something. "Thanks, Kaito...you're always so good," she breathed. He smirked before turning around and seeing an extremely inviting sight.

Rin and Luka were stacked on top of each other, with Sonico standing by. Her hands were fondling Rin's ass, giving it a good slap and leaving a red handprint. Kaito knelt down with the fat, juicy piece of man-meat between his legs standing tall and hard. While Miku and Sonico were at his sides, giggling and fawning over his muscular physique, Luka and Rin looked back at the incoming dick with a mixture of fear and lust as it descended upon their tight holes. A devious smirk was upon his countenance that increased their arousal.

Rin felt Kaito's hands grab her hips before thrusting his cock between their cunts. The feeling of his cock rubbing up against their wet pussies, soaking it in their fluids, was mind-blowing. She grabbed hold of Luka's face before they kissed once more. They moaned into each other's mouths while they frenched, stimulated from the cock sliding between their slits. Her tongue lashed across the length of her mouth, tasting her delicious saliva and feeling the inside of her mouth.

"Hah...Give us more! Your cock is so good I can't live without it! It's so big…" They both screamed, begging for him to stick them like a pig. Kaito pulled out his throbbing cock from between their cunts before plowing into the upper pussy and jackhammering into her. Rin's eyes went wide with shock before rolling to the back of her. Her tight pussy fit him like a glove that no one else could wear, and yet he was still stretching her out like he had something to prove.

Luka frowned, sad that she wasn't being paid attention to by her Master. The sentiment reflected upon her face, Catching Kaito's eye, he removed his cock from Rin and thrust it into Luka's asshole. She groaned loudly, the rod filling up her asshole. Luka just loved this so much; being fucked in the ass was a special kind of ecstatic stimulation. When Master did it, she would raise her ass up and jiggle the thing. However, she was on the bottom so he couldn't watch her jiggle her ass.

Without cumming inside of her, the blue-haired male idol removed his manly dick from her asshole and slid it instead into Rin's sopping wet cunt.. A sense of disappointment washed over Luka as the feeling of being pounded like a dirty bitch, but watching her partner's body writhe around as Master's dick pulled in and out got her excited.

Sonico leaned in to kiss Kaito. Their lips locked into a deep kiss where their eyes shut closed. Tongues slashed and slid in each other's mouths. His attention divided caused his hips to lose control and powered against Rin's ass. While her ass wasn't entirely flat, it was certainly the smallest and flattest butt of his harem. The veins in his penis pulsed a few times before his cum raged forth from the tip. Rin screamed as semen poured into her and an orgasm shook her to the bone.

Once he pulled out of Rin, Kaito gestured for her to get up off of Luka. "Sit on her face and kiss me," he commanded with a wry smile upon his face. The short-haired blonde did as she was told to do, letting Luka have a good look at her cum-filled cunt. Sticky, white fluid dripped out of the slit that the pink-haired woman lapped up with gusto. Even the scent of his cum was driving her crazy, compelling her to smell the mixture of juices that had filled up the cunt that was sitting on her face.

"I love you, Kaito...make me feel good. I'm so slutty that I need a dick inside of me…" Rin sighed between moans before the two idols closed the space between their lips, entering a full lip lock while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes closed in passion, but Kaito's eyes remained open in the kiss in order to aim his thick and veiny pole at the wet pussy sitting below the slender girl he was making out with.

Plunging into the tight and horny slit, he pounded her at a rhythmic pace with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing throughout the room. Sweat dripped down all of the bodies in bed due to the heat in the room; not literally, but the scents and sights and sounds of sex were making every participant in the one-guy-four-girl orgy sweat as if it were 90 degrees outside. Skin shimmered from the wetness of the sweat that covered their bodies.

Luka circled her tongue around the vulva, resulting in Rin groaning into the kiss with Kaito. Licking her lips to remove all of the honey that was dripping out of the hole, she smirked before reaching her tongue up. Another attack came towards the blonde girl's clitoris. She threw her head back, exiting from the kiss in the process and leaving a trail of saliva between the lips of the two.

The pounding that the pink-haired singer received was driving her crazy with pleasure. Her mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of her Master's cock being inside her, being a slut for him, and how she could pleasure him. The name "Kamui Gakupo" remained in her head with a face to it, but it wasn't one that bore any sort of importance to her. Who was he? Didn't care; all that mattered now was how to best milk the monster between Master's thighs.

After making his sluts come over and over again, even Kaito's monstrous stamina was beginning to run thin. He was breathing heavily, mouth agape as he thrusted into the pink-haired woman whose tongue was diving into Rin's cunt. Each one of their pussies were unique in sensation, one warmer or one more wet than the others. What remained a constant among all their holes was that were all his to penetrate and only his to penetrate.

"Ugh...I'm going to shoot it inside of you, Luka! Get ready to take all of my cum inside of your cunt!" Kaito yelled out, plowing his hips into the wet and tight hole. There was no coherent response, simply a moan that was muffled by the blonde-haired young woman sitting on her face. The flat girl head was thrown back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She had come many times from having her vag stimulated by cunnilingus.

The pressure built up in his cock was getting to the point where Kaito couldn't hold himself back anymore. Throwing his head back, he thrust hard, driving further than ever before. Luka felt the warmth of his semen spraying into her, painting her womb white with his sperm. Her mouth remained agape, a stupid and brainless expression plastered upon her face, announcing silently to the world that she was just a sex-crazy girl that needed to have a dick in her whenever she saw Master Kaito.

Kaito lay down in the center of the bed, where his harem of sexy and naughty sluts surrounded him on all sides. Luka took a spot on his left, massaging the skin of his torso and occasionally licking his nipple. Miku settled onto his left and took similar actions, giggling and laughing as she pressed herself against his body. Sonico and Rin situated themselves at his right and left foot respectively before they began to massage the feet in question.

He felt the sweat dripping down his body, his cut chest raising and lowering with each breath. The girl of his harem were pressing their bodies against his own. Their skin felt soft, smooth and supple against his hard body. They smiled at him while making sure that at no moment were he not being touched by a member of his harem. This was his new harem life.


	6. Maids On Film

As Kaito headed towards the bedroom due to being called there, he observed his surroundings. Walking through the halls of the Hatsune Mansion was a lonely experience, with a huge and empty sense of space and sunlight streaming through the windows. As his blue-and-white coat flapped behind him, each of his footsteps clacked loudly with an echo. Silence reigned over the hallway.

By now, a dynamic had been established. Kaito and Miku had been declared Master and Mistress of the harem. Her pleasure was only second in priority to his; all the haremettes that would ever become part of Kaito's harem would love her and want her to feel just as good. Whenever he was not present, Miku would be the center of the harem's sexual attention.

Kaito turned the corner and approached the door. walked into his bedroom to find something incredible. Miku, Luka, Rin, and Sonico were dressed in insanely skimpy black maid outfits and readying a camera to be aimed at the bed. The black skirts of the lacy garments were extremely short, allowing him to glimpse the white thongs underneath. Accompanying these were white thigh-high leggings, white aprons and hairband, topped off with the black high heels on their feet.

His presence stirred them from readying the lights and camera, turning around and smiling at him. A small titter emerged from the four before Sonico and Luka stepped forward. They grabbed his arms and led him across the room towards the bed. Their tits sandwiched his arms, something that was probably not unintentional.

"What's going on here?" he asked, putting on the dense act. He knew exactly what was going to happen, but his dense act tested the waters. The tittering from the girls affirmed his suspicions about the direction of this encounter.

"Kaito," Sonico chuckled, "We were preparing to film something."

"Well...what are you preparing to film?"

"You'll see…" Luka answered. Kaito smirked slightly at the small giggle that she let out.

Once they reached the edge of the bed, they sat Kaito down. They quickly removed his coat to leave him in his standard dark blue tank top, tightly clinging to his cut musculature. Rin moved away from the lighting rig and moved towards him, sitting down on his lap and laying her hands on his torso.

"Alright, we're rolling."

Miku ran away from the camera towards the bed and joined the others in tackling Kaito to the bed and tearing his clothes off. Removing his shirt revealed his pale and smooth skin, flawless without a spot on it. The garment had also hidden his muscled physique. Kaito's athletic form had no subcutaneous fat, being comprised of solid muscle that would put a bodybuilder to shame. He was chiseled like an ivory statue: eight pack abs, muscle-bound limbs, and a pair of defined pectoral muscles. Any woman, no how hard they tried, would be awed by the muscular hunky idol.

After the admiring looks surrounding Kaito's torso finished, Sonico and Miku teamed up in order to focus upon the lower half of his body. They ran their hands over the bulge in the brown slacks he was wearing before beginning the process of taking his pants off. Miku unbuckled his belt, threw it to the side, and gripped the waistband of the slacks and boxers with one hand. Sonico's actions mirrored hers, taking hold of his slacks and boxers as well.

The two girls nodded at each other, then pulled the blue-haired idol's pants down with a large amount of force and letting forth the monster cock from inside of its cage. It was a mesmerizing sight, seeing the 13-inch long and 7-inch wide cock hang in the air. The veins inside of the thing pulsed with blood and arousal, the circumsized tip inviting a small lick and looking ready to push itself inside their pussies and empty the massive balls underneath it of the sperm that was being generated.

Rin and Luka pushed Kaito back, laying him flat on the mattress and leaving the dick that they loved fully visible and exposed to attack. Settling around it, Kaito shivered with pleasure as all four girls licked his cock. Miku focused on the tip, Sonico and Luka focused upon the shaft, and Rin's skillful tongue circled around the base of his cock. They tried as hard as they could to drench it in saliva.

When the pungent scent of cock reach the noses of the idols giving Kaito head, that was all they could think of. Sonico, Miku, Rin, and Luka's thoughts emptied like a drainpipe and replaced with the desire and lust for the massive hunk of man-meat that stood up in the bed. There was nothing else to think about. A big dick was right in front of them. What else was their to think about?

"Does it feel good, Master?" Luka asked with a quizzical look upon her face. She had removed her tongue from the shaft to ask this, but quickly dived right back in when she began to miss it.

Kaito emitted a soft groan before answering, "Yeah...yeah...that feels good." He wasn't lying. The feeling of their tongues slipping and sliding over his penis was a warm and wet ticklish sensation that sent chills up his spine. They lashed around and felt every single square inch of his dick. At one point, Sonico's and Luka's tongues were in complete sync as their tongues traveled up and down his shaft. The blue-haired idol writhed in pleasure while his mouth hung open. The veins in his cock were pulsing and throbbing, with the result being the effect of seeming alive.

The four girls were beginning to be unbearably aroused with their pussies being drenched with lady spunk and their bodies aching for a dick to be inside of themselves. Luka was the first one to relieve herself of her clothing, trying to cool herself down from the intense horniness that boiled inside of her by freeing her skin. The maid costume fell away from her sexy body, revealing her massive E-cup breasts that were contained by the white lace bra. Her erect nipples jutted out through the sheer fabric of the lingerie while the small thong covering her nether region was soaked with her juices.

Sonico slid her tongue along her Master's shaft, striking one of the veins and causing a bit of pre-cum to spurt out of the tip. The girls giggled, realizing that their blue master was getting ready release his cum all over their slutty and shameless bodies. The camera, sitting and filming in front of the bed, captured all of the debauchery.

Kaito let out a loud and low groan as he came, spunk shooting out of the tip of his dick and quickly falling all over the assembled harem members. It covered their faces, their breasts, their hair, and all over their bodies. Mouths and tongues remained wide open to catch the rain of white sperm on their tongues. When all was said and done, Kaito's harem was splattered with his cum. The smell of semen drove them crazy enough, but as they closed their mouths and swallowed, the taste finally broke any sort of demureness. They went into full on whore mode now.

As Mistress of Kaito's harem, Miku got first dibs on his cock. She quickly settled in the center of the bed, sticking her thong clad ass towards a kneeling Kaito and facing the camera to her front. A wry smile appeared as he grabbed her ass, giving her right cheek a decent squeeze. His hands deftly moved to the waistband of her thong, teasing her by pulling on it and letting it snapback. The impact resulted in a jiggle running through her breasts and ass, causing her to blush with humiliation.

Hooking his finger around the waistband, the blue-haired idol pulled the garment down in order to let the soaking wet cunt laying inside free of its bindings. Miku's honey dripped out of the hole and onto the bed, signifying the horniness that had clouded her thoughts like fog. She could only think about having Kaito's dick inside of her, shaking her ass and begging him to stick it inside.

Like a contagious disease, the sight of the lustful idol on the ground with a sopping-wet slit caused the girls around the sight to become even horniner. Luka yelped as Rin undid her bra and left her breasts hanging out in the air and open to attack. Among Kaito's harem, they were the second-biggest next to Sonico's massive set of knockers. Once the pink-haired model leaned into a kiss with her, the two biggest chests moulded together.

"Please make a mess of my whorish, slutty pussy! I'm a dumb bitch who wants nothing but your cock inside of me 24/7!"

"God, you're such a naughty girl. What happened to the innocent one I knew before?" Kaito asked sarcastically before slapping her ass hard. The girl with teal twin-tails squealed loudly and her body shook; she had cum simply from the pain. Miku's masochistic tendencies were emerging fast; she was enjoying getting herself hurt even more every time they had a BDSM session or while her Master slapped her on the butt during one of their reverse gangbangs.

The sight of his Mistress panting like a dog on the bed caused Kaito's cock to jump up. It was at full-mast, going above his navel and throbbing slightly. The other haremettes giggled as their bodies were intertwined in a threesome. He gripped her ass, squeezing the skin as he did so, before pushing his hips forward and sliding his cock into her wet and warm cunt. The teal-haired girl's eyes shot wide open and she squealed like a sow.

Kaito's hips rutted back and forth into the girl. They were fucking like animals driven by the basic instinct to breed and pass on their genetic material. His hands gripped her twintails, lifting her head up to the view of the camera. Her eyes were rolling back into her head while her chest heaved and bounced wildly with each of the intense thrusts that accompanied them. She shakily held up a peace sign to the lens.

"Hello, fans...it's me, Miku Hatsune…I'm currently getting fucked real good by Kaito Shion's big dick! It feels so good, so I wanted to let you know! I'm still an idol, but now that I'm a member of a harem, I'll be a whore for the manly idol making me squeal like a big!" she shouted to the camera before continuing to degrade herself in front of the camera, telling the rest of the world about how she only wanted Kaito's dick and how she was nothing but a dumb and slutty whore who was a member of a harem.

The blue-haired master of the idol harem let go of her twin-tails, but his fierce pounding continued. He reached forward and undid the maid apron from the back. Then, he removed the rest of the black garment to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath the maid uniform. She was naked, left full open for the camera to see. Her nipples, which had been poking through the maid suit beforehand, were free from their confines.

The three other members of Kaito's harem crowded around him, feeling his hard body up and giggling like giddy schoolgirls while they watched their mistress panting like a dog in heat. While one of their hands remained on their Master's chest, they all reached down to their genitalia and began masturbating furiously. The sight of Master fucking Mistress was an erotic sight, creating a heat that emanated throughout their bodies.

Kaito reached forward, cupped his hands around Miku's tits, and managed to elicit a loud moan from her. He felt her soft skin as he ran his hand around her right breast while squeezing her left. In response, Miku leaned backwards and stuck her tongue into his mouth, entangling hers with his and swapping large amounts of saliva.

Miku's cunt tightened upon his fat dick before spraying out juices. Her open mouth emitted a squeal that indicated that she had cum; however, Kaito's pounding continued at a merciless pace. His seemingly infinite stamina, his massive cock, and his pleasuring touch made Miku question: was this man even human? Or was he some sort of sex god, come down from the heavens to make women around him total cumsluts? Had this total stud of a deity possessed the calm and friendly Kaito Shion? Was it him that made girls stray outside their comfort zones, donning skimpy costumes and being into other kinky types of play? Is that the person who compelled his harem to cheat on their significant others? Did he also make the women who surrounded him engage in lesbian lust? What a shameful act! To be out of high school and kissing other girls! Miku's parents would be so disappointed in her. She was supposed to be getting into "real" relationships now! They would probably never talk to her again. No matter. Being in Kaito's harem was enough to keep her happy.

These questions were obliterated from her mind as she came once again, tightening down on his dick. Suddenly, a feeling of warmness went through her stomach. Kaito's cum was here! It was filling up her uterus and aiming to make her pregnant! She moaned loudly, tongue wagging and lashing at the air. Her breasts rocked up and down with each of Kaito's hard thrusts that unleashed more and more of his delicious spunk. After he finished shooting a load in her, he pulled out and let her slump down to the sheets. Her face was an extreme ahegao, one of a person who had been fucked silly and hard.

Luka was the next one up. While Miku crawled away to have herself stimulated by Sonico and Rin, the pink-haired idol singer and haremette cuddled up to Kaito. With a silent smirk, he lifted up her leg while using his other arm to wrap around his waist. In the process, he revealed her wet pussy to the entire world as he faced it towards the camera.

"Sorry to anyone who wants me...Kaito is my Master now...I'm such a slutty whore of an idol...haah…oh, Master Kaito's made me a sow...I need cock to survive...specifically Master Kaito's! See you on tour!" she cried out, flashing a double-peace sign at the camera with a smile and an ahegao on her face. The slutty pink-haired singer wore her lewd tendencies without any sort of shame. She didn't care if people saw her as a total bitch; she just wore her vulgar smile proudly, letting the entire world know that Kaito Shion was her Master. Being a submissive and masochistic whore for Master was just what she needed.

Kaito shifted his position, taking Luka along with him. She was now upright in a cowgirl position with his mega cock still inside her. A bright and submissive smile directed towards her Master was returned with a devious smirk. Straddling his nude body, Luka rolled her hips forward and drove Kaito's rod deeper inside of her. Her breasts bounced up and down with her thrusts while she moaned and threw her head back in pleasure.

While Luka and Kaito had been fucking like rabbits, Miku had been stimulated by Sonico and Rin. They had sucked on her breasts, fingered her pussy and french-kissed her. However, seeing Luka in the cowgirl position compelled her to crawl away to the two. The blue-haired idol found his vision of his servant riding his lap with the sight of a dripping wet cunt hovering over him. The twin-tailed girl groaned as she dropped onto the face of Luka's Master.

"Mistress...you're so sexy. Your body is so hot and beautiful…" Luka panted. She grabbed the tits of the girl straddling her Master's face and began fondling them. In response, Miku leaned in towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing their tits together. While Miku's chest was respectable in size, she couldn't compare to the fat titties of Luka Megurine. It was almost frustrating! What did she eat to get them so big? Well, it didn't matter. Considering the presence of Rin, it was clear that Kaito didn't discriminate between breast sizes.

Big soft boobies moulded against each other. Nipples touched in the middle in a way that caused stimulation to both of them. Then, their lips met in the middle. The energy of the kiss quickly increased; the result was that the libidos of the two girls were like raging infernos, filled with the want and need to for sex with Kaito and each other. Their threesome was fully visible to the camera and, from the viewers perspective, they were having the time of their lives. They threw a peace sign to the camera once they separated.

Kaito smirked as he saw that two girls were kissing on top of him. He reached up and began grappling with Miku's ass. Her ass was extremely fine, with baby smooth skin and a nice firm pliability to it. She groaned as his large hands circled her ass. While his hands and tongue stimulated the twin-tail girl, he thrust up into Luka's tight cunt. Their hips clashed together in a dance of sensual movement.

"Your cock is driving me crazy, Master! It's gonna make me cum!" Luka screamed out after removing her mouth from Miku's. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the pleasure; if Kaito's cock wasn't driving her mad, it certainly was making her more stupid. He moved his face out of the Crypton idol's ass and looked directly at her.

"Hey, Luka," Kaito interjected between heavy breaths, "Don't you have a message for someone?"

She managed to break through the haze of arousal in order to think about the question she was asked. Who was he talking about? What had Master requested of her?

"I'm not gonna let you cum until you figure it out," Kaito informed her. Luka's mind sharpened immediately at the threat of not cumming, and she navigated her mind to what he had requested of her. She turned towards the camera and smiled while flashing a peace sign.

"Hey, Gakupo. If you're watching this video, it means you're no longer the love of my life. Master Kaito's huge cock made me change my mind about the engagement. I'd rather live in carnal pleasure in his harem! It feels like I'm part of something new!" she squealed. Luka's breasts shook wildly as she bounced up and down on her Masters lap. All the while, she continued her taunting: showing contempt for Gakupo's mini-cock, praising Kaito's megacock, trying to hit and strike every emotional pressure point that she could think of. The pink-haired woman wanted it to hurt and wanted it to hurt badly.

Kaito's face buried itself into Miku's asshole once more. She moaned and groaned as he pleasured her asshole while slapping it wildly. The multitasking blue idol harem master thrust his hips upward in order to drive his cock deeper into the pink-haired slut that was impaled on his cock. Luka was gasping and breathing for air, throwing her head back and flailing wildly.

"Oh, god...yeah...I'm going to cum inside you, you slut. You better be ready to take it!"

Luka simply moaned loudly as she came endlessly. With a hard thrust, he unleashed his load inside of her pussy. It was so much that it started to overflow from her cunt. Smiling mischievously, Kaito pulled out of her and set her aside. Miku got off of his face, kissed him slightly, then moved with Luka to begin making out with her. They quickly started to rub their cunts together in the scissor position.

Now, it was Sonico and Rin's turns. The two girls lovingly plastered their bodies to his sides, where he wrapped his arms around their waists and pulled them into kisses. He groped their asses while engaging in a three-way kiss. Feeling their bodies was like feeling the difference between night and day. Rin's body was slender and graceful like an impala or a gazelle; she possessed barely any breasts or cleavage on that small chest of hers and her ass was small and cute with a firm texture. Meanwhile, Sonico was the total opposite. Her body was full of curves. From her massive tits that protruded fully from her chest to her huge ass that immediately took on the shape of his hand, she looked like she was a fertile slut ready to be bred. Kaito untied their thongs, leading to their pussies leaking out.

"Sonico, I wanna do you first. Rin, you can feel me up. So you're not bored."

"Great."

Sonico lay down on the bed and lifted up her legs to reveal her slit. It was dripping and twitching, eagerly awaiting the moment that it would close down upon Kaito's cock. He positioned his cock in front of the opening, then slammed it up her pussy. She gasped before

rested her legs upon Kaito's shoulders while Kaito gripped her thighs, placing her high-heel clad feet on his broad shoulders. Every thrust of his hips basically hit a button inside of her labeled "PLEASURE". It felt so good to be fucked over and over again, to be just a bimbo cockslut among a harem. Among a harem, everyone was happy and satisfied with their place in life. Especially with a massive cock like Kaito's lording over all of them.

"Aw…yeah...fuck me more! It's so good! You're so good!" Sonico cried out as she was plowed.

The maid outfit she was wearing had become disheveled and was falling off of her body. Nipples slightly jutted out of her chest due to the apron falling off her shoulder, her skirt was almost torn apart, and her general appearance was of a wanton slut. Her massive tits bounced up and down with each violent and hard thrust.

Rin got onto Kaito's back, reaching around to his front to feel his torso. The scent of fresh, manly body wash filled her nostrils and she smiled. That fresh and calming scent was mixed with his sweat and bodily fluids, resulting in a mixture that simultaneously aroused and calmed her nerves. His skin was a smooth expanse of pale skin that was as white as the driven snow and was punctuated by defined muscles. His stomach was a rock-hard set of 8-pack abs that would have put most underwear models to shame. Since he was fucking someone, his breath was heavy and ragged, something which could be felt by Rin. His abdomen expanded and contracted with every inhale and exhale.

The blue-haired idol that was fucking Sonico reached forward, taking grip of her maid costume. With a massive _rrripp!_ , he tore the thing off her entire body and left her completely bare. Save for the high heels that were situated by the sides of his head, she was naked for all to see and admire. Of course, the only man who could have her was Kaito and she would be more than happy to show off how much she loved him and his monster cock to anyone who would look. Seeing her tits on full display with the camera was how she liked it.

"Haah...haah...augh...I've come again! Please make me come some more, Kaito! I need your cock more than food or water!"

The moaning and writhing model, whose thick and voluptuous figure sent the libidos of those who saw her in a tiny swimsuit into hyperdrive, was proclaiming herself to be Kaito's property and fuckslave when she tightened upon the dick that was inside of her. It sucked him in further into her wet and warm insides, but he still didn't cum inside of her. Despite making the other two lustful members of his harem that he had already fucked full of cum when they tightened for the seemingly thousandth time, the same was not true for her.

No, as she was the member of his harem with the sluttiest body, he held back with her to extend his pleasure. Kaito wanted to feel her up more with his hands roaming over her thick thighs and huge breasts that, even with his hand on them, were so huge that a large amount were still bouncing up and down. Until he was satisfied, it was her duty to take all of the dick that was inside of her.

To the side, Miku and Luka made out with each other. Their sweaty bodies pressed close together caused them to have a distinct and beautiful sheen. Breasts moulded together, their lesbian lust was a sight to be seen. They moaned and groaned with each and every touch of each others bodies.

"Guh...I'm gonna cum, Sonico! I'm gonna cum in your slutty slit!" Kaito yelled out, speeding his thrusting hips forward and backwards. The _splorsh_ of her wet and fully open twat being pounded by his dick was increasing in volume like a crescendo. Going up, up, up, up and with one last thrust he climaxed inside of her.

Kaito grunted, leasing forth a large amount of cum inside of Sonico's cunt. Her mouth dropped open and she let out a loud moan. Her mind went blank, all thoughts about anything else besides sex and cum flying out the window. The pleasure of having herself filled up with cum once again was too much to handle, and she let out a loud scream before slumping over.

He pulled out of an unconscious Super Sonico, whose fucked-silly expression caused the other girls in the harem to giggle excitedly. Kaito's impressive length was free again and turned its attention to the last girl who hadn't been penetrated by it. Rin Kagamine's sweaty body, with erect nipples and sopping wet twat, was just waiting for him to take her for a ride.

After scooping her up and settling down on the edge of the bed, Kaito positioned his cock in front of her slit with her back to him. He made sure to show the slutty, fucked-silly face that she would have once he was done fucking her, knowing exactly who would be watching the proceedings. Then, he impaled the Kagamine sibling on his cock. The blue-haired idol huffed and puffed as he penetrated into the girl with short blonde hair. His sweaty physique shined and convulsed alongside his pistoning hips. Wrapping his arms around towards the front, he grabbed the meager chest that Rin had and began to massage it.

"Hah...your breasts…" he whispered softly into her ear, continuing to pound her pussy like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry, Kaito...they're not as big as Mistress's or any of my harem sisters boobs…"

"Don't worry...I love all types and shapes of breasts. Yours...are so nice and cute."

"HAAAH! Thank you, Kaito! I love you! I love your dick, too!"

"Don't forget...tell your brother about how you're doing right now," he reminded her, a slight amount of mischief in his voice before he shot a look at the camera. Rin turned her face towards the camera, flashing it a smile and a peace sign.

"Good day," Rin raggedly panted, "I'm Rin Kagamine and I've become a slut for Kaito Shion's big pussy-breaking dick!"

Over the course of the orgy, the camera collected all sorts of debauchery and lust. Soon after it was filmed, the 4-hour sex tape was uploaded onto the internet by Miku Hatsune and quickly went viral. Thousands of thirsty men got rock hard and jerked off to seeing these renowned idols get fucked, including two other idols that had former relationships with those in the video.

Len Kagamine let forth his sperm from his penis, a positively miniscule one compared to Kaito's pussy-breaking rod. The activities of his sister had been a mystery to him for the past few weeks. Large parts of the day would go by where she would go to Miku's estate and she wouldn't tell him why or what she was doing there. He would call her on her cell phone but she wouldn't answer at all. Now, with this video, the answers became clear to him. It would be a long time before he would see her. She looked so happy, being a slut for Kaito and being his loyal cocksleeve. It would probably stay that way. His computer screen was splattered with cum, so he pulled his pants up and began to clean it. The Kagamine sibling's thoughts turned to his cell-phone obsessed girlfriend in the other room.

Meanwhile, Gakupo's penis had let forth a load of cum. He grabbed a few tissues and quickly got control. He had just seen his ex-fiance get fucked by another idol with a cock bigger than his, dressed in an outfit that showed her lack of shame around the man. She made out with Miku Hatsune, whose ex-boyfriend Len Kagamine had always pissed him off to no end. It made him feel awful to see another man bring them together.

Luka had called Kaito her Master, still having the ring on her finger for some reason. To show off to him, perhaps? There's no explanation why, but there was relief to be had. Gakupo had found someone else to love. Gumi Megpoid was in her own room, waiting for him to finish his business so he could satisfy her. He needed to keep her away from Kaito, no matter what the cost.


End file.
